The New Servant
by Cuteness and Gore
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has a new rival in both the toy and candy sector, a girl harbouring secrets who's aided by her cousin/legal guardian and living a double life. Tension arises in the Phantomhive household as secrets unravel but can anybody really be trusted with them? (Eventual OC x Ciel, OC x Sebastian, Elizabeth x Alois, possible smut?)
1. Chapter 1

**Third person POV**

"Master Phantomhive, why did you hire a new servant?" Sebastian asked while serving his master's afternoon tea.

Ciel replied, "It's pitiful to see one on the street. Filthy."

Ciel Phantomhive was the Queen's guard dog and the owner of the Funtom Company that manufactured goods such as toys and sweets of the highest quality. He had just employed a new member to his household. A boy of around the same age with grown, unkempt hair. Ciel was a little suspicious of the boy as the servant was a little too... **_feminine_** for his age.  
>The boy also had pitch black hair, the color of the midnight sky and a pale face, the colour of porcelain with a single exposed large doe-like eye that was a brilliant lilac and a doll like face that seemed a little peculiar.<p>

Ciel had found him lying on the street asking for money. He had tied a piece of torn cloth on his left eye to make a makeshift bandage. When Ciel had found him, the boy was getting dragged away into an alley. Using his power from the underground Ciel had managed to stop the thugs who had laid their hands on the boy. Surprisingly, the boy killed the thug that was trying to ambush Ciel with deadly precision, using only a single knife which burried itself into the thug's heart. Sebastian was not there as he was currently investigating a new case.

Panting, Ciel regarded the lilac eye with his ocean blue one and had offered the boy to become his servant. As Ciel had seen how the boy was a valuable person due to his shooting skill. Another reason was due to the fact that Mey Rin could not shoot targets that were near and he did not seem at all clumsy and Ciel needed someone to distract Elizabeth with at times.

The boy looked as of the same age as Ciel if not younger. The boy's name was Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciel's POV**

Something is strange about the boy, Levi. Sebastian told me something was off about his soul and that he smelled like lily flowers, sulfur and musk which is a rather strange scent for someone human. I noticed something peculiar when I was being attacked from behind, I bumped into Levi, knocking his head. Strangely enough it felt like the hair shifted which is rather odd, could it be that the hair was actually a wig?

I got Levi cleaned up and offered him a new eyepatch. Levi looked uncomfortable using the toilet with Finny and Bard and also did not want any assistance from them. I know something is off but nothing is adding up.

He is short for our age and has a very feminine face. I was deep in thought when Sebastian suddenly blocked my vision.

"Young Master, is something bothering you?" Sebastian inquired in his usual monotonous voice. I rolled my eyes and rose from my chair.

"Sebastian I want you to trail Levi and find out his intentions, that's an order." I announced in an authoritative manner.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian answered and with that, walked out of the room.

Just before he walked out, he turned his head and said, "Oh by the way, lady Elizabeth will be joining us for dinner." He then shut the door. I looked through the files on my desk that Sebastian had brought in, he had told me that the information in the files were regarding our company statistics. I sighed and scanned through the pages.

A page caught my eye, looking at the page of our competitors I realized that our doll/toy sector was overtaken by the ToyOwl Company.

A world renown company that rivaled Funtom. However The ToyOwl company had a new head, Duchess Luna Lolita Stormowl.

Just as I was evaluating the statistics, my fiancée Elizabeth jumped on me.

"Oh Ciel, how lovely to see you! Ooh, we should have a ball later tonight!" she chirped. I rolled my eyes and promptly declined. Elizabeth walked out angrily and I swear I heard her mutter something about convincing me to hold a ball. I sighed and continued with my work.


	3. Chapter 3

**OC's POV**

I was standing inside Ciel's bedroom as I was instructed by Sebastian to bring Ciel's breakfast to him. I held the tray of assorted breakfast pastries as Sebastian started undressing Ciel much to my horror, I started blushing and covered my face with my hands. Sebastian must have noticed for the rustling sound stopped and Sebastian called out "There is no need to be shy, all of us are male anyway." as Ciel rolled his eyes.

I looked away with an even deeper blush. "I'm simply unused to undressing in front of others. Even if I am orphaned and poor, I would still like to keep my modesty intact." I replied indignantly. Ciel shot Sebastian a knowing glance and I swallowed down a gulp. I knew that Sebastian has been trailing, no, that is too mild of a description. He has been stalking me. I need to plan my next course of action more meticulously and thoroughly or I will be done for.

There is no room for failure. I cannot fail, no, **_must not fail._** Clearing my throat, I asked "Scones or cakes?" "Scones" Ciel replied with a bored look on his face. He then requested something of Sebastian that startled me "Sebastian I would like you to schedule a meeting with Duchess Luna Stormowl, our toy sales have been down ever since she became the new head.". I unconsciously stared at Ciel with a look of shock and disbelief etched on my mouth. Glaring at me, Ciel asked, "Is there something wrong with what I said?". I shook my head and took my leave. In the blink of an eye, my entire plan was foiled. Looks like I have some serious things to work through.

No matter how insidious and unpleasant the results of my actions might be, it will still have to be fulfilled no matter what the cost. If people die along the way, then so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

**OC's P.O.V**

It was hard hiding my gender and name. I believe that Sebastian is having a hard time to pin down my scent. Even my grandfather said so. My scent is a mixture of the normal human scent, lilies, sulfur and musk. I am 1/2 human yet 1/4 angel and 1/4 demon. Not exactly the easiest combination to remember.

I had to contact my cousin Rosalie, my legal guardian and also my best friend. A pretty 21 year old 3/4 demon, 1/4 human hybrid with long auburn hair and lilac eyes the same colour as mine. She has an hourglass figure with skin the color of porcelain. She is better trained in the art of seduction compared to me. From my smelling of Sebastian I am pretty sure that he is a full blooded demon. My powers were close to nothing in the day but at night I was a bit overpowered. Rosalie however, was equally skilled at day and night. She was adept at seduction and manipulation along with the art of wielding a rapier. Although I believe the first two skills were based on her blood line. She could easily manipulate lust and greed to make valuable enemies bend the knee with ease. I was learning these skills but the problem was that I was still a child and thus made it harder for me to practice these skills as compared to my cousin. I was to be proposed to Alois Trancy, a bedmate to the last head until I found out about the match and refused. I don't want to get any sexual diseases from that boy whore.

Looking for matches fitting to my age and noble lineage were extremely rare, considering that my previous betrothed had died at the mere age of 9 when I was 7. I sighed and looked out of the window. I was brought back to reality when I was ordered to send a letter to the Stormowl Household. One with a wax seal imprinted with the Phantomhive Crest. I sighed and made my way to the house with Sebastian's directions. I was instructed to only return to the manor when the letter was answered. Rosalie greeted me at the door and dragged me in to look at me still dressed as a servant of the Phantomhive Manor.

She laughed at me saying "My, my what has happened to you Lady Stormowl ? You look like a cross-dressing peasant!". She squealed the last sentence out and I rolled my eyes and folded my hands over my bandaged chest, glaring at her.  
>"My Lady that is not how you should act. Or should I call you Levi?" her eyes flashed red for a second and her mouth turned up in a smirk. I didn't even flinch and continued glaring at her.<p>

I hoped that Sebastian wouldn't scold me for returning late and broke the wax seal on the letter. Inside was a letter handwritten by Ciel Phantomhive himself. A letter of invitation for a week's stay at his manor for a candy convention. I was apparently not the only one invited as listed below were the names of other well-known candy makers in Europe. I sighed and headed to my study. Digging out a quill and ink I answered the letter. Upon further inspection of the letter I realized that I was the only duchess and female on the list of candy makers. The other nobles were of ranks of Earl and below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna's POV**

Before I returned to my manor, I used my days off as a servant to cover my trip back home. This just meant that I would have to work at the Phantomhive manor overtime.

I hurriedly wrote a letter of acceptance and handed it to Rosalie to it send to Earl Phantomhive.

I sighed and stared out of the window, unaware that Rosalie had just walked into the room with my favourite tea and my dresses, after laying them on my bed, she gestured at me to pick one. She was back early from sending the letter.

Choosing a blood red and black dress that ended above the knee, I walked into my bathroom to see that Rosalie had filled the bathtub with bubbles that made the whole room smell like lilies. Stripping off my filthy servant clothes I hopped into the bath and let the soap purify the layer of grime that engulfed my skin as I was constantly assigned to clean the house with Mey-rin and help her if she need be as Mey-Rin was sometimes as good as a clumsy jester.

I pondered, perhaps Rosalie could act as my body double by casting a spell but then again that butler, Sebastian Michaelis would probably immediately differentiate the scent difference due to his ability as a demon to sniff out tainted blood. I sighed audibly and then stepped out of the bubbles. I pulled a robe around my body and slipped on my bedroom slippers, my raven hair a wet and tangled mess.

On the table, near my bed were files that contained new data collected from London's underground and red light districts. I had to constantly look through files like these as her majesty feared for the well-being of those born in the shadows among other things. My current case was to infiltrate Ciel Phantomhive's manor and find out new information as recently, the Earl had been more reclusive and reckless in handling the recent cases, giving strange outcomes and closures to each case. As the Queen's Owl, my primary job is to collect information from the queen's underlings and every other matter in the country.

I slipped on the dress and called for Rosalie due to the fact that the corset had to be laced. "You called Milady?" Rosalie asked. I pointed at my dress and she quickly laced it. I chose a pair of black and red checkerboard printed knee length socks, a black bow in my hair and a jewel choker that was passed down to the matriarch of the Stormowl household. It was made out of fine silver with a red diamond cut into the shape of a crescent moon in the middle connected by two strings of white diamonds inlaid in more silver that connected at the back. The dress had hidden pockets that allowed me to pull out my throwing knives if needed.

"My Lady, due to the fact that you have been gone for a month, your classes have been on hold and your tutors grow more impatient each day. Your cello teacher has left." Rosalie stated with sigh. "From now until we can find a new tutor, I'll be your tutor in subjects that you need help in."

**A/N: We are truly sorry for not updating, due to the fact that we are super busy with school. If you have any questions or prompts or requests please contact us via tumblr (the username is NPQRSTORMOWL) Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

_*Time Skip*_

"Luna, WAKE UP!"

Rosalie literally screamed into my ear. I groggily looked around and sat up, upon scanning the room, I noticed that Rosalie had brought a cart of breakfast food items. She handed me a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and smoked salmon which was my favourite as well as a cup of english breakfast tea with added milk and sugar. I had to visit Ciel Phantomhive's manor today for a supposedly important event during which a ball and a meeting would be held.

I walked over to my bathroom where the tub was filled with a floral bouquet of lilies and musk which was my favorite scent. I slipped off the night gown and lowered myself into the tub. After 25 minutes, I stepped out, the water splashing onto my body. I grabbed the bath robe off the rack and hastily threw it on.

Walking out of the room, I wore my underclothes and proceeded to get Rosalie to help with my corset. I shrugged on my dress, and wore my bonnet. Rosalie smelled as if she was soaked in perfume, a sickeningly sweet scent that apparently bewitched the minds of brainless men. "My lady, if you are not going to smile, no one will want you as a bride." I rolled my eyes. From the 'feedback' I had gathered from other nobles around my age, I supposedly scared them due to my facial expression when it was in default mode. Sighing, I walked out of the house with my chaperone that smelled like overwhelmingly sweet flowers. Stepping into the carriage, we headed off to the Phantomhive manor.

_*Timeskip*_

I stepped out of the carriage and awkwardly fell face first on the floor. "Are you okay?" I looked up to be met with the face of a smirking boy that looked around 1-2 years older than me with bluish hair. "I'm fine." I replied. He offered me a hand and I accepted, I got up and brushed off the specks of soil on the front of my dress. He was Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the largest chocolate and toy manufacturing company in Europe, the Funtom Corporation and also at one point my employer. Sigh.

I realized that nothing much had changed in his house since I left. "Oh by the way, did you kidnap my servant?" He questioned me, his cerulean eye piercing into my own lilac one. "As a matter of fact, I did not. Your servant came into my house and somehow collapsed on the floor. Your servant is currently taking refuge at my mansion" I deadpanned. He looked at Sebastian and looked back at me. "Fair enough" he smirked.

Sebastian helped unload the belongings I had brought with me, my dresses, cello (I needed to practice), and random stuff like my throwing knives. He did stare at the box of throwing knives questioningly but shrugged it off and placed it on the ground. Demons... ugh. I could already see Rosalie flirting with Sebastian. The two were merrily talking away although I was very sure that Rosalie and Sebastian were trying to milk each other's business secrets.


End file.
